Hell's Bloodly Kiss
by Curious Zara
Summary: There was always two other Cullens but they both disappear years ago. Now they're back and they aren't what they seem.Seth/Oc Set during Eclipse On hold
1. Preface

**Me: yo and yes a new twilight saga fanfic le gasp!**

**hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimers~ I do not own the Twilight Saga only my own plot and characters.

* * *

**

The tongue like a sharp knife... Kills without drawing blood.

~Buddha

* * *

**~*Preface*~**

~ There was blood everywhere. On the walls and floors. A lone girl sat on the ground covered in blood. That girl has pale skin, wavy auburn hair, and dark colored scarlet eyes.

Instead of feeling horror she smiled.

"This is what you get." She said to herself distantly.

On either side of her were two bodies. Said to be a man and woman.

"Mi'lady it's time to go." Another voice said. The said voice was another girl with short curly dark red hair, brown skin, and topaz-red eyes to match.

"Of course Nara." The bloodly girl said getting up and dusting off her black eighteen century dress. She smiled at Nara. "Shall we?" She asked.

"We shall Mi'lady Maeve." Nara said smiling back at Maeve. Those smiles they sent each aren't good yet filled with something dangerous.

* * *

**Me: yup how you like it so far? And plz tell me how you found this story :)**

**love it? hate it? review, favortie, and alert it!**

**:D  
**


	2. Meeting and Such

**Me:Pssh a update right?**

**Yup an reviews?**

**Bri P.~Thank you!~ And maybe, maybe not.*shifty eyes***

**kattie-anz~Thank you!~ : )**

**luvsbooks412~Yes I will, but this is a side story and short-ish and with slow updates! And thank you : )**

**Favorites and Alerts~**

**Are the same people up there!~**

**Enjoy and read **

**Disclaimers~ I don't own the Twilight Saga just my own characters x]

* * *

**_~*Chapter 1 Meeting and Such Maeve's POV*~_

~ I frowned at the newspaper. The headline on the front page read:

_**DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE, POLICE FEAR GANG ACTIVITY**_

"What are you frowning about?" Nara, my slave for the rest of eternity, private joke, asked while washing the already clean dishes. "Newspaper." I simply said.

"Oh?" Nara asked turning away from the sink and took the newspaper. Her eyebrows furrowed together when she's thinking.

"Could it be...?" I asked trailing off.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Nara agreed putting the newspaper on the kitchen counter. "Hurry you're going to be late for your new school!" Nara rushed at me handing me my bookbag and pushed me out of my OWN home.

"But-but Nara!" I whined but she slammed the door shut. I grumbled walking down the street.

Damn why did she have me transfer school? I like going to school down at the reservation!

In other words...

_'They will be on to us soon so it's time for you to change schools.'_ Nara's words not mine.

I sighed. I'm going to Forks High School, which is a twenty minute walk. And I wasn't allow to use my speed. I sighed again.

~* T I M E S K I P *~

After a few of my classes, I trudged off towards the cafeteria.

I was stared at the whole time for being the new girl. Most the stares were form boys. Heaven's curse them to know what they're thinking. A shudder went through me at that thought.

As I entered the cafeteria, I looked for a girl named Angela. She said she'll introduce me to her friends. On the bright side, Angela was the only person who actually talked to me. What's wrong with these people? Is the world only filled with idiots? Or is it just me?... Well it's me.

I found Angela and walked towards her table. "Hey Angela." I said to her.

"Oh hi Maeve." She said to me giving me a soft smile.

"Eva." I corrected her. Angela nodded. "Guys this is Eva. Eva meet Ben, Mike, Edward, Bella, and Alice."

Something inside of me perked up at the names Edward and Alice.

"Hi." I said giving a little wave before my eyes few on two people. I stared shocked.

"Edward and Alice Cullen?" I asked.

"Maeve Pierce." Edward the bronze-haired topaz eyed person said. I nodded.

Yup my first day of school was so great. I made tons of friends, peers, admirers, and became the most popular girl in school on her first day of school. Right, like that could happen.

* * *

**Me: It's short *sulks* I wasn't really in the mood to write this so...**

**And sorry for the short update, this story (like I said) is only a side story and won't received much updates.**

**Do the usual...**

**Review, favorite and alerted.**

**Ciao.  
**


End file.
